Nicotine
by QueenoftheSydrianites
Summary: Sydney is broken out of Re-Education by the gang and taken back to court. She is then re united with Adrian and cute fluff occurs. Inspired by Nicotine by Panic! At The Disco


Nicotine  
**a song fic inspired by Panic at the disco. Check it out: www.() /watch?v=LkBxcmxWKAA&feature=kp  
I'm considering making this a chaptered fic, review with yes or no.**** Sorry if it's set up a bit odd, I typed and posted this on my ipad.** **A bit ooc i think, and rushed maybe...oops**

I woke in my cold dark cell to a familiar voice outside  
'you will unlock this door, let us get the patient and escape. Then delete all evidence we were ever here, okay?' It was a female voice  
'okay' the voice replied almost robotically  
I had the familiar click of keys in the lock on my door. Scrambling to it I propped my cold and beaten body upright. Slowly the cold metal bolt slid across and bright, artificial light poured in. I quickly shielded my eyes. No, please! No more tricks. It was too much already, before using the familiar voice  
'oh my god Sydney' a voice said sharply  
I looked up slowly better to face them, I had learned to seen stronger and distant. I gasped as I saw the Moroi queen no they would lull you into a false sense of comfort then they'd break you.  
'Get away from me, I won't change. I don't want anything!' I spoke sharply  
'what Syd? We need you out now, Lissa's compulsion only works for so long' someone who looked like Rose said  
'no stay away this is just cruel I would rather you just torture me again' I said  
'come on syd, it's obviously me. Rose' the Moroi Queen said condescendingly  
well Roses trademark snarky was on point. The first time since the door open I decided to be brave and look. I mean properly look. As I did I saw the elegance that only the Queen could posses. I also saw the way rose stood tall and Guardian like. I was a girl of logic and though odd, the facts all work out. After a few deep breaths and a leap of faith, I spoke  
'okay' my voice quivered 'let's get out of here!'  
That's all it took. Then rose dived into action  
'here put these on' she throws me a printed T-shirt jeans and slip ons, Also a ring. 'Here, put this on' she spoke calmly in light of the current situation. I then moved over to where the panel baring my cross was  
'can you get that for me it's special'  
rose being rose she just simply punched the screen took the cross. I fastened around my neck, happy for a bit of normality. When I put on the ring I felt prickly sensation in my stomach.  
'Adrian and I both worked on it. It is charmed with both aspects of healing and disguise spirit' Lissa explained  
when I was dressed the girls helped me through the door. I saw two people guarding it and readied for a fight. But as we got closer I saw the duster and the dark hair  
'oh my goodness Sydney are you okay I missed you so much' I craned my head and realised the other was Eddie.  
Completely against my nature I ran and hugged him.  
'I missed you so much too, also you sound like Jill! Slow down' he blushed in response  
I have to ask him about that later, well if we got out that is.  
I put on a brave face 'yeah yeah we all missed each other now let's get out of here'  
I released Eddie and we all made our way up some cement stairs. We were back in part of the main alchemist base. The one place that was too obvious to look in. Passing a few knocked out guards on the floor, I visualised the compound map. When we reached the top of the stairs Dimitri raised his hand signalling us to stop. We were about to enter the main area when many alchemists would be milling around doing their daily duties.  
Thinking on my feet and moved slowly forward a small amount. And reach my hand slowly around the corner then I felt it and slammed my fist into it, a piercing alarm sounded through the building. Alchemists we usually calm and collected but where it weren't expecting this.  
Mass panic began and I took this as an opportunity. Whilst everybody was everywhere and they wouldn't notice us. Though the rings on it didn't mean it worked. From in when in confusion alchemists were still organised and were filing out to the fire exits. So what better place to leave than the front doors. I ran forward knowing that others will be following me close behind and there we did it: in my most daring ever escape, I strode out the front doors

we simply have to get past the security gate that surrounded the compound. Well, easier said than done.  
'Okay we're parked behind some trees around the corner' Dimitri informed us  
Rose, Dimitri and Eddie broke out into run across the dusty track, although probably a bit slower for me and Lissa. We didn't have stamina since we weren't trained like them. Almost there! I thought, and then I heard a gun. They may not know who I was but I wasn't one of them. To the alchemist that's enough, they don't like outsiders. Just a few more steps then we were out. Suddenly two gun toting guards were in front of our path. We are being closed in fast. I knew I wouldn't get out. Then I had an idea, closing my eyes I pulled up as much magic as I could muster. It was much harder without any herbs or charms, but I pushed on. Suddenly the attackers fell down unconscious.  
'Time to go!' I yelled to the others who, except Eddie where all in shock 'they'll come round in any second. And I'll explain this later'  
this spurred them all back into action and I quickly pulled up a temporary firewall around each alchemist. Then I followed the others, though I began to see spots. That had taken more energy than I really had. Dimitri and Eddie pushed open the heavy doors and lead us, and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Freedom at last! I smile as the car I knew as quicksilver came into view. Someone clicked the lock and we all piled in.  
'here syd' Eddie spoke softly, giving me a sugar cookie.  
I thanked him and quite unlike me, I devoured the whole thing.  
'Adrian said to get you something sugary in case you used it' Eddie avoided the word magic that name brought a smile to my face as I let myself fall asleep  
'wake up Sydney, we are here and somebody wants to say hi' I open my eyes to see rose  
I step out of the car and am jumped by someone straight away  
'Sydney I'm so glad you're back' I winced in pain and held her close nonetheless  
'Me too Jill' I smiled taking in my surroundings  
we were back at the vampire court. The architecture was beautiful and the structures towered up into the sky engraved with beautiful images of regality and roman Greek patterns. Then I noticed someone stood by the entrance. They had tall had brown hair and emerald eyes that were unmistakable. Adrian. I ran towards him as fast as I could and threw myself at him.  
'Sage I-' he started in an all too familiar voice.  
'Yeah yeah, I know you missed me'  
then I crashed my lips to his, putting months of pent up emotion behind the kiss. We only break apart when I need to breathe again.

* I taste you on my lips and I can't get rid of you *

'Damn Sage!' his voice was filled with passion  
he leaned down and kissed me briefly again, leaving me wanting more.

* So I say damn your kiss and all the awful things you do*

'you know I really did miss you when you were gone Sage. We were given a new alchemist, man she was annoying. The spirit got worse you know. But I didn't go back to the smoking or drinking, I knew you hated it.'  
I was so overwhelmed with pride and love for him. He tried so hard, I know it was difficult for him. So I kissed him again I couldn't help it.  
'You know Sage?'Adrian said when we broke apart 'you're worse than nicotine' and he would know!  
Then he kissed me. I heard some clear their throat  
'You definitely have some explaining to do is now Sydney!' rose said slightly shocked  
'and stop making out its gross' Jill added 'I know you are in love but it's a bit much with the bond and all'  
I was in deep but it was worth it. I just can't get rid of him and I don't think I ever will. I was happy.

**Please R&R, hope you enjoyed xxx**


End file.
